By Time You Read This
by kagomya
Summary: this is based on the them od suicide...again. But its four stories and then maybe one epilogue after. Sorry to be so depressing but I can say it has a semi happy ending,
1. Ino

-1By time you read this…..

Yes I know some of my stories are depressing and this one will be no different.

My friend actually requested this of me, she was challenging me skills as a writer…the written version is better by far so bare with me.

Rated M for suicide

The characters of this story do not belong to me

*~8~*

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age:17

Rank: high chunin

Cause of Death: ?

*~8~*

Two week earlier…

Ino a beautiful blonde ninja with a knack for fashion and a real reason to live, was dead...well her body anyway. Her mind was simply elsewhere….gone.

Her body was found outside the flower shop one the roof in the greenhouse. She was blue and ice cold to the touch.

It was in early December before Christmas, The town was covered in a blanket of white. Clutched in her hand a note addressed to her mother.

_Dear mother,_

_**I hate you**. You ruined me. This is your fault. You left me. There is nothing you could have done to stop me. Except maybe have stayed. Yes if you had stayed then we would be happy. You were never around to notice that I have been suffering my **whole** life and its your fault. I offered myself because you suck and the world sucks but most of my life was pretty awesome when I was with my friends._

_Never talk again,_

_ Yamanaka, Ino_

_ Mind Interrogation Specialist._

*~8~*

A week later

*~8~*

The unforecasted rain poured down from the heavens as Ino was buried. Her friends cried even Neji the most stoic of them was crying, although no sounds escaped his mouth unlike the others.

Naruto held Sakura up as her legs failed her and her sobs came out louder at the lost of her best friend. Shikamaru was shaken and doubting his ability as a master strategist and knowing her inside and out.

He was more depressed about her death and not seeing it as the night before they found her, they had a party and her words were still ringing in his ears _'I love you guys! Never forget that!' _they all laughed and told her that they _'never would, never!'_

*~8~*

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age:17

Rank: High Chunin

Cause of Death: Mind abandoned body, Wandering Soul.

Reason for Death: dealing with abandonment

Death Ruling: Suicide

*~8~*

Sorry if this is depressing but it wouldn't leave my head so I had to post it! Suicide is an issue we need to address young people shouldn't go killing themselves for a temporary problem. And take a permeate solution for something so temporary. Live long! And Live strong!

Ryou-chan


	2. Hinata

-1By time you read this….

Disclaimer: don't own don't care

Story ^^

Hinata Hyuga

Age: 17

Rank: Special Jonin

Cause of death:?

_2 months ago_

Hinata smiled as she walked through the partially crowed market of Kohona. . She was so excited. She planned a special dinner for them. Her and Naruto. For almost a year they had been… Oh she was so excited they dated for a long time (1 year and a half) and then they were finally able to albeit in secret with only the closes people to them knowing but still…. For such a small one it was rather beautiful. Her wedding day was the happiest day of her life.

Now for that dinner all she need was a herd that only grew on the Hyuga estate. The pomadie (just making this up) it was sued to spice up chicken and as a healing herb.

Walking into the Estate she was rather surprised when she saw Neji and he looked rather angry that she was there..

"Nii-san is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, you need to leave quickly before someone else sees you. Your father is looking for and it doesn't look good for you or the blonde, especially after the new marriage laws and the lowered age." He whispered trying to herd out the door when.

"Hinata! There you are! Father is looking for you!" Hanabi yelled out excitedly like she knew something and thought it was amazing.

"Do you know what he wants?" she responded in good faith even though she got a bad feeling about this meeting with her father.

_~A month and a half later~ _

Hinata Hyuga a gorgeous dark blue haired girl 'dating' the love of her life, that loved to help people and such great potential, was found dead with blood dripping from her mouth not one drop getting on her pretty wedding kimono. One the table in front of her was a note written in a blood red color. It was to her father.

_Dear father,_

_There was nothing you could do to stop me because you were to slow to notice with your all seeing eyes that you caused this. This is your fault. I made up my mind right after you announced my arranged marriage that was to some kid that was NOT MY Naruto. My life was over ,after all you cant go against clan head, even if your married. I offered my self because the world you and my life after that announcement all suck._

_ You good for nothing bastard,_

_ Hyuga-Uzumaki, Hinata_

Medic

~A week later~

Again the forecast lied and the down pour lasted the whole morning. Her funeral was set for noon as it was the time when she looked most happy, in the day. The still heavy gray clouds partly to let beams of sunlight hit the picture of her face making it glow as she smiled in the picture a laugh hidden in those lilac eyes of hers.

Itachi held him up as they watched Naruto break in the finality of his wife's death. Itachi was his beast friend after the after the just under a decade long Infiltration and Assassination mission in the Akatsuki. If anybody could fix Naruto it was Itachi.

Name: Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki

Age: 17

Rank: special Jonin

Cause of Death: a gentle fist strike to the heart

Reason for Death: arranged marriage

Death ruling: forced suicide

**Sorry for the suicide again I couldn't help it look at it this way ….there are only three chapter left and the last one might explain it all or I'm just in denial and crazy… **


	3. TenTen

-1By time you read this…..

Yes I know some of my stories are depressing and this one will be no different.

My friend actually requested this of me, she was challenging me skills as a writer…the written version is better by far so bare with me.

Rated M for suicide

The characters of this story do not belong to me

~8~

Ten-Ten Higrashi

Age: 18

Rank: low ANBU

Cause of Death: ?

~8~

_Three months earlier_

~8~

Ten-Ten, happy Ten-Ten, was running through the tress at a fast pace leaving her teammates behind in her rush. She wanted to be home _now_. Not in three days but _today. _And she was pregnant, the father was her boyfriend, of three years, of course.

She soon reached the edge of the woods and waited on her team, because they had to go in to the village together. Once they arrived they were blessed with the sight of seeing her bending over a bush puking her guts out, and it was only mid morning.

Kira walked over and offered to help, he was her only male best friends outside of the 11, her seeing as he was the groups medic but, a jealous green haired gray eyed girl didn't know that. Kira stood at 5'9 hard short cropped dark silver hair and dark ocean green eyes. He was one of those he's to nice to be straight guys, and he was as told by the constant limp he had and the red head that loved to molest him when people were around.

The girl was Zatara she was 5'3 and was a generally nice person until you brought up her current obsession, Neji. She was extremely envious of Ten-Ten. And so the jealous girl plotted and this was the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted or rather who all she need was one picture.

The opportunity presented it self when the brunette stopped puking and took the offered handkerchief from Kira to whip her mouth off and smiled at him with a happy but soft look in her eyes as she said something about being pregnant.

And again when she nearly face planted as her fatigue mad itself known and Kira caught her and then continued to chide her about traveling all night and pushing her body when she was pregnant.

Taking secret pictures of her laughing sleepily as she leaned her head against his lean chest and fell asleep.

The three of them walked into the village and then the two disappeared probably to the hospital and she went home to develop the pictures so her plan could be taken underway.

~8~

_Two months and a week later_

~8~

Ten-Ten training a pretty weapon loving girl was of course found dead or well dieing, in her special room made specifically for weapon training. One of her newly created weapons was lodged in her neck, directly in the jugular. The weapon was an ultra thin sebon needle that was coated in poison.

A note was attached to the wall held in the corners by four regular sebon, it was addressed to Neji her boyfriend….well ex-boyfriend.

_Dear Neji,_

_I love you. There was nothing you could do that could change this except maybe not have broken up with me over that whore! If only you knew that I was pregnant and what your rejection did to my hear it killed it, I would never cheat on you especially when I loved you for so long. Yet I still wonder why would you believe Zatara over Hinata, Hinata never lies. My baby is in the custody of Kira her name is Ai, and she is a beautiful child and extremely strong for a preme. I offered myself because I couldn't live with you walking around with that slut on your arms check your self or you might catch something. She made my life hell._

_Apparently you cant see all,_

_Higrashi, Ten-Ten_

_Weapon specialist._

~8~

_A week later_

~8~

The sun was shining brightly but the winds were like eyes. At the funeral were the Kohona 11, Kira holding onto little tiny Ai that had the Hyuga's pupil less eyes but were a gorgeous brown like Ten-Ten's. Kira was crying holding the small bundle close to his chest he promised he would take care of her. Next to him stood his ex-boyfriend, Allan, his red hair stood out.

Only after the funeral was Neji allowed to read her not the note that would break him. Nobody expected him to lash out at the girl that was on his arm smirking secretly at her rival be permanently out of the picture. He killed the girl in a blind rage at what she caused him to lose, what she did to them. Then he completely closed him self off the only thing marring the image he unconsciously went to was the torrent of tears running down his face from those pupil less eyes.

That only lasted for a short time as he was soon kneeling at her head stone crying the same two words out over and over again "I'm sorry." Everybody was surprised except for Kira, that he, Neji Hyuga, could be shocked much less act out on impulse. At the moment he was not a Hyuga but a man that lost the love of his life, and possible his daughter.

"Neji," Kira's soft voice sounded around the area calling attention to him, " would you like to hold her?"

"She's alive?" His broken voice questioned.

"Yes, Her name is Ai and she has your eyes but Ten-chan's eye color." he answered softly shifting the bundle so that her tiny face pecked out from the blankets she was wrapped in. She laughed when a single warm gentle wind swept across the graveyard. A baby's joyous laughter made them all smile as Neji gout up and walked closer to the last remaining piece of _her_.

~8~

_Name: Ten-Ten Higrashi_

_Age: 18_

_Rank: Low ANBU_

_Cause of Death: Sebon to jugular, she bleed out_

_Reason for Death: Rejection and after birth depression._

_Death Ruling: Suicide _

~8~

_**Sorry again but look at it this way one more depressing chapter then a more happy epilogue chapter.**_

_**MY FRIENDS: "we want pocky!"**_

_**ME: "no its MINE!"**_

_**MYFRIENDS: "share it!"**_

_**ME: "FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ~ takes off at the speed of light~**_


	4. Sakura

-1By time you read this…..

Yes I know some of my stories are depressing and this one will be no different.

My friend actually requested this of me, she was challenging me skills as a writer…the written version is better by far so bare with me.

Rated M for suicide

The characters of this story do not belong to me

~8~

Name: Hanaro, Sakura

Age: 17

Rank: Jonin

Cause of Death: ?

~8~

A week earlier

~8~

Sakura Hanaro was a pretty pinkette, a thriving medic and a amazing friend in this time of need. She was found supposedly murdered in the team & training grounds, not a mark on her body but a thin trail of blood leaking from her mouth nose and ears.

Naruto found her there with Sai. The only reason why murder was suggested was because of the destruction of the training grounds. But that was before they found the fluttering note that seemed to dance across the area on high bouncy currents of air.

Once they finally got the note thanks to Naruto's Natural Chakra. It was declared a suicide. She was the last girl of the Kohona 12 (Sai took Sasuke place in this), and she too committed suicide they council wondered if this was some sort of suicide pact. It was addressed to her parents.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_There was literally nothing you could have **ordered** me to do that would have stooped this. You two were to **slow** to notice that you lost me a long time ago. Have you ever heard of acting, guess not because apparently you didn't know that you've been living with a clone for a while. Maybe if you actually cared I wouldn't have been forced to suffer. Maybe you should have been there, or maybe if you weren't so **judgmental** than I would have been a better friend a better person, had stronger bonds with the people I love, with my family, my friends. I offered myself because you made me a terrible person, you made my life suck. I hate you both. You suck, see you in hell._

_Don't order me around you heartless bastards,_

_Hanaro Sakura_

_Medical specialist. _

~8~

Present

~8~

All the guys of the Kohona 12 stood in front of her grave. They all cried no sounds just tears and cloudy eyes. They were grouped close enough to bump each others shoulder occasionally. Neji stood next to Naruto's right holding onto little baby Ai, Kira was on his right with Allen his ex there too, next to him was Kiba. Sai was on Naruto's left followed by Lee, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru.

Her parents who they all knew never cared about her were pretending to cry. They tried to keep up there image as respectable loving parents that just lost there only child. The sky let out a mighty roar and then let loose its tears.

~8~

Name: Hanaro, Sakura

Age: 17

Rank: Jonin

Cause of Death: Internal Bleeding

Reason for Death: unclear

Death ruling: Suicide.

~8~

AN.

There is one chapter left the epilogue it will be posted some time in the next two weeks depending on how much work I get later. Oh yeah and its way more happier then this one! Promise.


	5. Left behind in tragedy's wake

By time You read This...

Conclusion

5 years later...

Naruto and Itachi had become inseparable after he lost Hinata. And about three or four months after that his son was born. He had dark blue hair and bright blue eyes super soft tanned ivory skin and really light thin whisker like marks on his small heart like face. He decided on the name Hinata had picked out when they had signed up for the program, Aizen.

Naruto and Hinata wanted a child so they went into this newly developed program for ninja only and even then it was only for those who wanted to have children but not give up their career right away. They took 5 to six eggs from the mother and an ounce or two of sperm from the father and put them together in so that fertilization did happen and the baby was guarnented to come out normal bellybutton and all. the egg would be placed in either civilians with higher then normal chakra levels or in disabled and/or willing ninja.

Naruto and Itachi were dubbed the 'Demon' couple, because of the demon Naruto has sealed in and the fact that when someone precious to him is threaten with his own power he could destroy a city twice over, and well Itachi because he could stop him.

Neji and Kira had also gotten close, well they kind of had to considering the fact that Kira had custody of Neji's daughter, Ai. Ai had Ten-Tens face and smile with Neji's eyes and skin tone, she seemed to be a generally happy baby except for the month that her mother had died in.

They soon grew to a point that it was rare to see one without they other unless on missions. they had were dubbed the 'cold blanket' couple. Cold because of Neji's attitude when dealing with people he didn't like or wasn't friends with and Blanket because of the fact that Kira was a soft spoken medic that could warm any body after a few words from Neji.

They had this strange uke-seme relationship. the seme was of course Neji and the uke was non other than Kira. Kira always instigated the sex and Neji always finished it and the rounds after. Kira loved to play and sometimes looked really kid like in the standard uke way and half the time was not very serious. Neji on the hand was like a seme overlord with cold and uncaring eyes. Neji never changed..Ever. Kira on the other hand sometimes acted like a seme.

Kira's ex boyfriend, Allen still hung around sometimes, causing trouble not for them but...he wasn't exactly helping the one who kept him in line most of the time was, Shino. surprising i know. A loud brash red-head with the calm almost always silent Shino.

The two almost became a couple but lets just say that Kiba wasn't having it, he wanted them both and ended up with neither. The got together after Kiba had went off on a long term mission. When he got back his face and reaction were spread to the other countries because it was so fun. They we called 'Kiba's MAster' only because of the incident of when he got back.

Shikamaru had ended up with Temari the have a beautiful two year old daughter. Her name is Ino, she has pretty dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. They both live in Kohona.

Sakuras parents were later charged with several case of child neglect and abuse. It turns out that Sakura had three younger siblings and didn't know about it. The oldest was Amelia at 12, now too old to go into the ninja academy, she was adopted by Choji and his wife Sharon. The middle child was Sean at, 9, he was put into the ninja academy, and adopted by Kakashi. The baby Karin was three and often in and out of the hospital was adopted by the childless Shizune.

Young Hanabi was in jail for murder, or should i say mass murder. A few weeks after her sister died she finally faced facts and killed the majority of her clan stating that it was time to whip out bad blood and along with it bad thoughts as the bad blood was killing the new clean blood. She gets a weekly visit with her only living reminders of her sister, Aizen and Naruto.

Lee, Sakuras on again off again boyfriend, died a month later on a mission that would have been easy for him if he hadn't been so un-youthfully depressed.

Sasuke had caught word that the girls had died and he took his own life after he heard why they had died. He had changed into a very thoughtful person after the truth about Itachi had gotten to him. He gave up his quest for revenge and helped Kohona as much as he could as the new kage for Sound. He believed that if he had stayed and took his spot on the ninja council or payed more attention to them as time went by when they were still young or if he had been nicer things might not have been so bad for them or that he could have helped. He left behind a young small Sasuke junior, 2 (currently). HE was buried with the rest of the Uchia Clan, with Itachis permission and his son and wife were also relocated to Kohona.

Tusnade she died and left her empire to her god/grand-son Naruto his husband Itachi and son Aizen. She died happy yet sad.

Life went on. Aizen and Ai start at the academy next year. Ino, Karin, and Sasuke Jr. start two years after them and Amelia was in school working to be a great doctor like her older sister she only heard about, Sakura. Sean was happy but he was a very dark type of happy. And the rest of the Kohona 12 boys just either quit and went underground, died, went AWOL, or strived just barely striving for a better future.

_**A.N.**_

_**see i made it happy...sorta but tell me what you think. And i just now had the time to write this. but im happy im sorry more people died i could not help it or maybe i could but it would not have been right if they all lived.**_

_**with love Ryou-chan!**_


End file.
